Thank You, Friend, Welcome Back, Love
by IBurn
Summary: Ladybug, one-shot. Blake found Ruby drinking in an alley - and it made perfect sense for her to be drugging herself with alcohol. After all the events recently, it was only natural that she would want to escape from reality. But what Blake didn't know was a secret hidden deep within that had tormented her for years. Modern AU, no Faunus, please review. Refer to A/N for more info.


**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Hi guys! This is a request piece by a reader (you know who you are, I'm not mentioning any names here without their permission), so it might be slightly different from my usual style. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy reading this.**

 **A few things to note before starting to read:**

 **This is a modern AU with no Faunus.**

 **Weiss and Yang are not going to be in the story; none of the members of Team RWBY is related.**

 **Blake is a working adult in her early twenties. Ruby is a teenager.**

 **Note: You will see a familiar name in the story later. But this isn't a crossover, I simply borrowed her character to be in this story.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Thank You, Friend; Welcome Back, Love.**

It rained not long after she started running on the street. It wasn't a downpour, though it was heavy enough to hurt one's skin when they were speeding through it.

But Blake wouldn't care about pain now. In fact, she wouldn't even care if she fell, bumped into someone - or even got hit by a car. She had one and only one goal at this very moment; a goal that made her run more than she ever did in a year.

 _I must find her._

 _But where is she?_

This city was huge, and not exactly bright during night time. Was it even possible for her to find that girl? Maybe she should have thought of a better plan. She clenched her teeth; thoughts running through her mind like an unstoppable train, and she was so overwhelmed by emotions that she almost missed a familiar figure sitting at the back of an alley she just passed by.

The woman stopped running immediately, causing her to fall down into a puddle. A few people gave her weird looks, but walked away losing their interest a few seconds after, leaving the poor woman alone with her stuff scattered on the ground. Cursing, she only picked her most important notebook, as well as her wallet up before making her way into the alley.

"...Are you drinking?" Blake spoke to the figure sitting there with a few empty bottles around.

"No." The figure replied.

"Then what are those?" There was a slight anger in the woman's tone.

"Finished them a long time ago. Not drinking at the moment." The figure said nonchalantly.

Ruby Rose's hair was messy; her clothes were dirty and her entire body reeked of alcohol. It was likely that it had been a few day since she showered, but Blake did not bother with that.

"Ruby-"

"Stop, will you?" The girl brought her knees to her chest, "I don't need you of all people to pity me."

That statement really hurt Blake, but she just swallowed and let it slip by her mind quickly - she needed to focus on getting Ruby Rose back. The goofy girl that would always smile and cling onto her when they were young.

But what could she say? After all, it was partially her fault that Ruby was in this state. Had she not tell Ruby to come clean with her parents about her relationship with another girl, she wouldn't have argued with them. And if that didn't happen, she wouldn't have tried to run away from the house - her parents wouldn't be driving a few miles to just get her back - and they would not be hit by that truck on that particular day. They wouldn't have died. But they did, and it was Blake's fault.

 _I shouldn't have done that. If only I didn't encourage her to-_

"It wasn't your fault." The girl spoke all of a sudden, interrupting the woman's thought "I know you well. You think you're the one to blame because you pushed me to come clean with mom and dad."

Blake remained silent.

"It's all on me…" Ruby buried her face in her knees, "You gave me the push, but I was the one making the call. If I just...waited a little longer…and take into consideration that they're...homophobic...then Mei broke up with me...a few days ago…all of these just..."

"Mei called and asked me to look for you." The woman pressed her lips together, frowning as she said, "She told me that you've been drinking since your parents' funeral."

"Oh yeah? She called you? What a kind-hearted soul." Ruby said, her tone full of bitterness.

"Hey-"

"She couldn't stand the fact that I drink yeah? So she broke up with me?"

"You wouldn't pick up her calls!" Blake snapped, "She was worried about you. And she got me to come pick you up because she knew our relationship was special!"

"Special how?" Ruby lifted her head, silver eyes shone with despair and a glint of hope, "We were childhood friends. Or best friends. That's it. No more than that!"

"Ruby-"

A pause.

"It's not your fault." The woman spoke, "Mei tried, but she said her relationship with you is just...it feels not compatible."

"Of course it isn't." Ruby whispered, "So she realized it...but she stayed with me anyhow...and now she finally snapped..."

"What happened, Ruby?"

"Nothing happened." She replied, "Mei is a wonderful person. I am the despicable one. I'm worthless. See, this is why she sent you to look for me instead of-"

 _Oh._

"Ruby?"

The girl slowly moved her head to an angle so that she could look directly into Blake's golden, mysterious orbs filled with curiosity and worry - and confirmed her thoughts. Tears started rolling down her eyes as she realized that the things she had done to Mei was outright awful and selfish.

 _She knew. And yet I..._

"Ruby? Are you okay?"

"Did Mei say anything else?"

Blake was shocked by the sudden question, but answered it anyway, "She just told me she broke up with you, told me to come get you and...she...said that she will remain by your side as a friend that will support your decisions."

 _She even knew who it is…_

 _Mei, I'm really sorry._

"Ruby, I don't really understand. What exactly happened?"

 _Dust, what have I done?_

"I…" She hesitated to tell Blake the truth. Her parents' death flashed through her mind, and she was afraid that if she chose to tell the truth like how she did in the past…

The image of a lifeless Blake appeared in front of her.

"No…"

"Ruby?"

"Go away, Blake!"

"Ruby, what is wrong? Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone...please…"

"No."

"Leave, Blake."

"I said no!"

" _Leave!_ " Ruby screamed with all her might.

Blake scowled as she grabbed the girl's collar and pulled her near; the latter's eyes widened as she froze in shock.

"I am not going to leave you, Ruby Rose. And don't you dare think that everything is your fault. It isn't. I'm going to bring back the girl I once knew."

After a moment of silence, Ruby whispered, "The girl you once knew is gone. Everything's changed now. Including our relationship. It can never go back, Blake."

"I know I'm an adult now, but-"

"Because I really...really like you, Blake..." The girl sobbed; her voice cracked as she confessed her feelings.

Blake released her grip on Ruby's collar, but made sure she gave her support so that the latter could stand up. She had been drinking for a while, and frankly, the woman wasn't sure if her friend ate for the past few days.

"I like you too, Ruby. My feelings never changed even after you got into a romantic relationship with a girl."

Ruby shook her head, "Mine changed. It wasn't the 'like' back then."

"...Is…"

"I love you, romantically." The girl closed her eyes and whispered.

"What about-"

"I just used Mei because I was trying to forget you." Ruby admitted, "I knew you were straight as a lamp post."

"I…I never knew. I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be. It's all my fault."

"There is nothing wrong with falling in love with another person, Ruby." The woman said with determination.

"There is also nothing wrong with not falling in love with another person." Ruby replied, "Just leave me."

Blake knew that whatever she said now would be useless. Since she didn't reciprocate her friend's feelings, she would have to turn her down. And given the situation at the moment, Ruby already knew her answer. Playing the best friend card would make the situation worse; Blake knew it wasn't easy to have a crush on someone who would never like you back, and the fact that the 'someone' was always by your side made it even more difficult. She understood Ruby's intention on having a relationship with Mei, but she also found it...unethical to fool around with someone's feelings. Had Mei not realize this and fell hard for Ruby, they wouldn't have a happy ending. In the end, it would make the both of them suffer.

 _But what if...this goes on and eventually she would come to like Mei as well…?_

Then again, she was just guessing - she didn't know the full situation the both of them were in.

 _What if…_

Blake gulped.

 _What if...I accept Ruby's feelings…?_

 _I have never thought of dating a girl._

It wasn't that Blake was as straight as a lamp post as Ruby had stated; Ruby had seen her dated several men in the past, so she just assumed that she never had a chance to begin with. Blake wasn't fixated on dating only men, it's just that she never really thought of dating a woman. The society's norm had shaped her mind into thinking that if she was to flirt and go on a date with someone, it would be a man. Did she really have no feelings for woman? Maybe she needed some time to figure this out.

However, she couldn't accept Ruby's feelings this easily. If she reached a conclusion that she wasn't interested in women, then it would put an even bigger gap between she and her childhood friend. She already bore the burden of guilt because of her parents' death and her relationship with Mei, making any rash decision would only further harm her.

When Blake came to her sense and was about to speak, Ruby had already disappeared. What was left in front of her was only the scent of strong alcohol and the lingering, faint feeling of sorrow.

#

After making a decision, Blake went back to her own apartment. She took a quick shower and changed into something more comfortable than her work clothes, then proceeded to make a phone call to Mei.

#

A tall girl with straight black hair combed neatly, slim figure and a pale complexion stood at the entrance of an alleyway. The sun was particularly bright today, and it only took her a glimpse to determine that the only person drinking there was an old man with severe back problems.

Sighing, she left and headed straight towards the second destination she assumed Ruby Rose would be at - the park they used to visit on their dates. She got a phone call from Blake last night. The woman briefly explained the situation, then begged her to talk to Ruby.

Mei knew that her ex-girlfriend wouldn't be at her house. It reminded her of her parents too much, and the guilt haunted her every time she took a step into that old building.

A petite figure was sitting on a swing designated for children at the park when Mei arrived. She was grateful that no one else was around; it made the situation a tiny little better for her. She didn't want anyone to interrupt when she talked to the girl.

Ruby lifted her head and her eyes made contact with Mei's; she recognized the unique footsteps of this beauty.

"Did Blake send you here?" The girl said.

"That is not a proper greeting." Mei replied as she sat on the swing beside Ruby.

"...You figured everything out?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"I'm sorry for doing these...horrible things to you. I'm sorry that I played with your feelings."

"Don't be." Came the reply from the long haired girl, "I willingly indulge myself in a relationship with you. It was consensual, and we just didn't work out. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"You knew that I was never...I mean, I never had feelings for you to begin with."

"I know." Mei spoke honestly, "Frankly, I never had feelings for you that time as well."

Ruby remained silent. Mei's voice was beautiful; it was cool and yet girlish at the same time. It could draw people into listening to her, and thanks to it, Ruby could listen to her calmly even after taking a few bottles of vodka.

"I told you I was the student council president of a famous school, right?"

"Yeah."

"I never told you that I was supposed to take over the school in my father's spot."

"Nope."

Mei closed her eyes and sighed, "My father is getting remarried soon. He refused to take over the school like how my grandfather did. On top of the stress that I have to take his spot, he is getting married to a woman with a troublesome daughter. So when you asked me out, I figured it would be a way for me to relax and take my mind off those stressful events."

"To put it simply, you just used me to run away from your responsibility."

"I did not run away from my responsibility." Mei spoke, "But after dating for a while, I realized that I began falling for you.

"I began to treasure the time we spent together. I have to thank you for those precious moments. However, I felt something was odd when you introduced me your childhood friend."

"It was that obvious?"

"It was subtle." She continued, "But I could sense something. Blake seemed to be oblivious about this, but I felt a thin barrier between you two even though you claimed that you were best friends."

"I'm sorry."

"After a while, I came to a conclusion that you asked me out because you wanted to forget about her."

"But you didn't confront me about it."

"I didn't. I told myself that if that was your wish, then I would support you with all my heart. Regardless of how it would turn out, I just want the best for you. Though, I was a little jealous when you talked to your best friend first before your girlfriend about telling your parents our relationship."

Silence.

"But, since I've decided to support your decision, it doesn't change much."

"Mei?"

"Yes?"

"...What would be your answer...had I asked you first? Whether or not I should come clean to my parents that...their precious daughter...was a lesbian?"

The long haired girl paused for a moment, then smiled and answered, "I would say the same thing as Blake."

"I see…"

"So, Ruby, it wasn't really anyone's fault on the incidents that happened recently." Mei said, "I know you blame yourself for the tragedy that happened to your parents. I can't tell you to stop doing that, since I understand that it is never that easy. But I took some time and think about our relationships and the fact that you kept on drinking, abusing your health. I concluded that I needed to push you to move on, hence the breakup.

"You need to stop running away from this, and confront Blake about it."

"Is that why you sent her yesterday?"

"Yes." Mei answered immediately, then blushed a little, "I was also worried because I couldn't contact you."

"I'm sorry for putting you through this." Ruby apologized.

"I wanted to look for you yesterday, but I figured it was a good chance for the confrontation to happen." The ex-girlfriend said, "I apologize as well for putting so much pressure on you."

The girl remained silent for a while, regretting her decisions.

"You don't have to worry about me. I might be a little sad because of the breakup, but I can move on soon. I'm just glad that we were together. Thank you."

The last two words pierced Ruby's heart like an arrow - and for some reason, her chest felt warm and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Do not underestimate the power of 'thank you'." Mei smiled, "If you feel like you can't stand back up alone, remember that I will always be here for you as a friend. And know that you deserve happiness."

Ruby sniffed, "Thank you...Mei."

#

Blake couldn't concentrate at her work. She kept on thinking about the talk between Mei and Ruby; she spilled coffee on her notebook, dialed the wrong number when she was attempting to contact her boss, and almost submitted an article full of grammar errors to the publisher.

 _Is my decision...really the right one? What if Ruby got upset and…_

This continued until she bumped into Mei on her way back to her apartment in the evening.

"Hello, Blake." The beauty greeted her.

"Hi, Mei."

"This wasn't a coincident." The long haired girl spoke, "I waited for you."

"...How did the talk go?"

Mei moved nearer to the wall and Blake followed her as they were in the way of many passerby.

"It went really good." The girl then replied, "However, I think you should give Ruby a little time to collect her feelings."

"I see…"

"Will you ever...accept her feelings towards you?" Mei asked.

Blake hesitated, "I am not sure about that. Feelings might change, be it mine or hers."

"I see. I gave her some advice to move on, and I hope you can assist her in the future."

"Likewise." The woman smiled, "You really like her, don't you? I'm sorry for-"

"For what?" Mei's cheeks were slightly red, but she remained calm as she spoke, "There is nothing wrong with not falling in love with another person. I just wish you both happiness. Now, I have to get going. Bye."

"Thank you, Mei." Blake waved her goodbye as she left.

 _I have to trust Ruby._

#

"Have you been drinking again?" Blake spoke as she saw a familiar figure sitting back in the same alleyway with a few bottles lying around her.

"Yes."

"Why? It's-"

"Why not? It's a good way to escape from reality." Ruby's lips curved upwards in a sinister smile, "A good way to escape from a terrible person like you."

" _Gah!_ "

Panting for breath, she wiped away the sweat on her forehead as she sat in her bed.

 _It was a dream huh…_

Blake did some breathing exercise to calm her throbbing heart down. It had been a few days since the incident in the alleyway, and Blake hated the thought of Ruby just disappearing with her head filled with hatred and heart filled with guilt and regrets.

She would do anything she could to help her friend.

 _Friend?_

The woman let out a deep sigh, trying to shake off another question that had been haunting her all these while. Many 'what if's' ran through her mind as she struggled with the thoughts of accepting Ruby's feelings. She didn't think of homosexuality as a disgusting thing - in fact, she thought it was wonderful to love someone even if the entire world was not supportive of it.

 _If Ruby and I started dating...will love born out of it? Even if I have no romantic feelings for her at the moment?_

Ding dong! The doorbell rang and it startled her so much she jumped and almost fell down from the bed. She quickly grabbed a jacket and wore it as she hurried to the door. No one would be looking for her on a late Saturday night, so she kind of...hoped that it would be Ruby.

And indeed it was.

When she opened the door, a strong smell of alcohol reached her nose as Ruby Rose stood in front of her. Something about her seemed different, in which Blake realized after staring at her for quite a while that it was her eyes.

"Hi…"

"Hi."

"I…"

"Come in first, Ruby."

"Blake, I...took some time to think about it." Ruby spoke while standing there, having no intention of entering her apartment.

"Okay."

"And...I can't stop myself from drinking. I've become addicted to it."

"Okay." Blake spoke in a tone that prompted the girl to continue speaking.

"I can't stand back up alone. I've got the support of a...good friend of mine. But...can I...have your support...as well?"

"Of course." Blake smiled, "For now, let's get you out of your addiction first. We can talk about stuff when you are sober."

"Thank you."

Blake's eyes started to get watery upon hearing the phrase. After a while, she spoke with a hoarse voice.

"Welcome back."

 **#**

 **Thank you for reading my story to the end. I don't intend to continue this, and I think everyone knows what's going to happen to them in the future.**

 **Anyway, the reason I put Mei in this story (She's from Citrus if you don't know) is that I needed someone who is extremely calm to be the ex-girlfriend. Someone who is calm and will remain calm even in awful situations, and I can't think of any females from RWBY that fits this condition. I haven't watched the anime of Citrus, but I've been reading the manga since not long after it was released. I just imagined Mei's voice to be beautifully soothing.**

 **Please leave a review if you have anything to say about this!**

 **To the reader that requested this, I hope you like it! Sorry for taking super long.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, Email: battletank dot ff at gmail dot com.**

 **I do not own Citrus and RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


End file.
